imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Rudolph Berlatsche
Rudolph Michael Berlatsche (born March 24, 1991) is a Dragoonish actor best known for playing the character of Seth Prudhall in the Cayenne High film series, and for playing Brandon Wendhall on the TV series Meaning Business since 2011. He got his start in 1996, at the age of five, with a role as Young Xavier Tatum in the film Xavier Tatum's Awesome Life. Berlatsche is the younger brother of actor Matthew Berlatsche and the cousin of actress Renee Berlatsche. Early life Rudolph Michael Berlatsche was born in Jord City, Mylo, on Sunday, March 24, 1991, the younger of two children of Paul Berlatsche and his first wife, Elizabeth. Berlatsche and his brother were raised in the small Mylo village of Maffirascus, located 12 miles west of Jord City. Career Berlatsche made his acting debut in 1996, when he was cast as the young Xavier Tatum (adult Xavier was played by Dean Davauch) in the movie Xavier Tatum's Awesome Life, after winning a role for which five others auditioned. Berlatsche's first role was small, and he was not credited. In 1997, he won a bigger role, as Richard "Ricky" Drendwell in the film One Doosy of a Battle. That role was followed by a supporting role in 1999's The Three Idiots of Aikenville. Starting in 2000, Berlatsche played the character of Anthony Bradley on the TV series They Argue Too Much, and played the character until 2002. He was then cast as Joshua "Josh" Clark on the TV series Livin' Very Rich in 2003, and was on that show until its cancellation in 2005. In 2006, he auditioned for the role of Benito Escuyo in the film Cayenne High, but ended up being cast as Seth Prudhall after Seth Stoudart agreed to take the role of Benito instead of Seth in order to avoid playing a character who shares his name"Cayenne High filmmakers attempt to avoid having characters and actors sharing first names (nevermind that Coach Douglas Varton ended up being played by actor Douglas Roades)"Cayenne High filmmakers attempt to avoid having characters and actors sharing first names. Berlatsche was initially upset because he viewed Seth Prudhall as being "some kind of an antagonist", and he despised playing "bad guys""Rudolph Berlatsche on How He Hates Playing Villains", 29 May 2006. He soon learned that Prudhall is not really an antagonist. For his role as Seth, Berlatsche, who spoke with a thick "Eastern Mylo" accent, had to learn how to mask his accent (as Prudhall is from Carlana, another state). After filming Cayenne High, Berlatsche stated that his experience on the set of the film was "terrible", and that he "would rather eat a lemon than do a sequel". By the time shooting of a sequel began, Berlatsche had changed his mind, and reprised his role as Prudhall, only "because I was promised more money""The Real Reason Rudolph Berlatsche Agreed to Play Seth Again", 7 January 2008. In 2010, he was offered a chance to play Seth Prudhall once again in Cayenne High III, but he was busy filming The Gold Ain't Mine, in which he played Trevor McConnard. Instead, Berlatsche was replaced by Adam Denbey as Seth Prudhall in the third film. In 2011, he began playing Brandon Wendhall on the television series Meaning Business, which is entering its fifth season in the fall of 2015. In 2014, he and other Cayenne High stars appeared in The Cayenne High Class Reunion, playing a 28-year-old Seth Prudhall when he himself was 23; the only "faculty-and-staff" cast members returning for the special were Joseph Caulton (Coach Alkarron) and Douglas Roades (Coach Varton). Berlatsche will make a cameo as Seth Prudhall in the planned 2016 film Cayenne High IV, which will consist of an almost completely different cast, with the exception of Douglas Roades and Charles Craig McWherter returning as Coaches Varton and Timmons, respectively. Filmography * Xavier Tatum's Awesome Life (1996) as young Xavier Tatum * One Doosy of a Battle (1997) as Ricky Drendwell * The Three Idiots of Aikenville (1999) as Chuck Jackson * They Argue Too Much (2000-2002) as Anthony Bradley * Livin' Very Rich (2003-2005) as Josh Clark * Cayenne High (2007) as Seth Prudhall * Cayenne High II (2008) as Seth Prudhall * News Older than Dirt (2009) as Jonathan Goolsby * The Gold Ain't Mine (2010) as Trevor McConnard * Meaning Business (2011-present) as Brandon Wendhall * The Cayenne High Class Reunion (2014) as Seth Prudhall, age 28 * Cayenne High IV (2016) as Seth Prudhall"Berlatsche set to return to 'Cayenne High' with a cameo as Seth Prudhall in 2016 Personal life Berlatsche lives in Jord City's Enzzetta district with his girlfriend, actress Rose Goultrey. He is a non-smoker, and he does not drink alcohol."Rudolph Berlatsche on Why He Doesn't Smoke or Drink", 6 February 2010 References Berlatsche Berlatsche Berlatsche Berlatsche